


Partition

by taylor51



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Car Sex, High School, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor51/pseuds/taylor51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel at a party. Inspired by this prompt: http://destielpromptoftheday.tumblr.com/post/77684018460/prompt-120-by-anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partition

It was pretty much an undisputed fact that Jo Harvelle threw the best parties in the school. What most students at Lawrence High didn’t know was that the success of her parties was at least partly due to her best friend, Dean Winchester.

Dean Winchester was popular in a don’t-look-at-him-the-wrong-way-unless-you-want-to-eat-his-fist-for-breakfast sort of way. So not many people would have been able to guess that he plan a party better than some professionals.

“I want a lot of people to come to this,” said Jo.

“Invite Mandy, Brook, and Kevin,” said Dean, “and tell them not to tell anyone because you don’t want it to get too crazy. You’ll get half the town, plus some of the college guys.” He took a drag from his cigarette and exhaled the smoke towards the ceiling. “Can I have a beer?”

“The beers are for the party,” said Jo. “Okay, so music. I really want to play Beyoncé.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“It’s better than AC/DC!”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that.”

“Oh, come on, Dean,” Jo complained. “There’s not many high schoolers who could get funky to Back In Black and I want music to sexy that guys’ll get boners just hearing it and the bedrooms will be full in ten minutes.”

“Look at you, Joanna Beth. A real romantic.”

“Can it, Winchester.” Jo got out her phone. “Okay, so I texted about fifteen people and invited them over and told them not to tell anyone, and five have already responded with, ‘Is Dean Winchester gonna be there?’”

“Why does everybody at this school want to jump on my dick?” Dean complained.

“It’s that whole bad boy vibe. Very mysterious. Plus, you’re hot as hell. Real perky ass,” said Jo.

“Thanks. Tell em I’ll make an appearance.”

“Kay.” Jo typed it in, and immediately her phone lit up in response. She read the message and scowled. “Oh, for Christ’s sake. Ben wants to know if you’re gonna bring the Impala.”

“If that creep lays one finger on my baby I’ll send him to the hospital. Tell him I have a look-don’t-touch policy.”

Jo nodded. “What time should it start?”

“Say ten. Everyone will be there by eleven.”

“Decorations?”

“Streamers hanging from the ceiling, kids like to rip em down. Get anything valuable out of sight. Uh, as many kegs as you can get and put one outside on the lawn to get kids out there. You don’t want them cramming up the house. Put out those twinkly lights in the trees in the backyard, people like those. And don’t forget the ashtrays.”

“Why? No one smokes but you. Everyone knows that’s a one-way ticket to cancer, you idiot. You won’t look quite as hot with a bit fucking hole in your lung.”

Dean blew smoke in her face. She waved it away impatiently.

He got to his feet. “Right, I’ll go steal some beer from Bobby’s and I’ll show up with it at around eleven thirty. You’ll probably need refills by then anyway.”

“This better be good,” Jo warned. “My social status depends on this.”

“You worry so much about what a bunch of prissy snots you’ll never see again think of you.”

“Don’t be late, Winchester!” Jo yelled as he walked out the door.

***

He said eleven thirty, but he actually got to the party about twelve, which was enough to send Jo spiraling into panic. He didn’t really see why, considering her party was so crowded and loud that he was surprised the police hadn’t shown up yet. Give it another hour, he figured. But hell, he could already spot about ten college kids, which meant Jo had another success.

She wasn’t acting like it. “Where the fuck have you been?!” she shrieked as soon as he walked in. When she saw the keg he was dragging she groaned, “Oh thank god,” and grabbed it from him. “More beer!” she screamed, and the response was applause and cheers.

Dean wrinkled his nose at the music. “Kesha?”

“Don’t worry, I saved the good stuff for when you showed up,” she said. “It’s just gonna be Beyoncé from here on out.”

“Fucking great.” Dean made a beeline for the kitchen. He dodged a few couples getting it on until he made it. There were bags of busted up chips strewn across the counter and he shoveled some into his hand, grabbed a beer, and found an unoccupied corner to stand in and observe. He was fine with watching the party and watch people glance at him out of the corner of their eyes.

He’d been told by several people he was “scary” or “bad boy” but he never really saw why. Sure, he didn’t put up with people’s shit and he drove a muscle car and listened to rock music. Sure, he talked back to his teachers and skipped school and smoked. But he also watched Star Trek and Dr. Sexy and loved old movies and secretly always wanted to dress up like Eliot Ness from the Untouchables. People just put way too much stock into what they saw.

“Can I bum a cigarette?” asked a gravelly voice from besides him, and Dean turned to see a wiry boy with a mess of dark hair looking at him. He raised an eyebrow - most people at Lawrence High were too smart to smoke, and even the ones who did never talked to him, probably because they were too busy getting stoned.

“Sure,” he said, fishing one out of his pocket and handing it to the boy. “You need a light, too?”

The boy nodded and fumbled to light the end of the cigarette. He got it on the third try and took a drag, only to double over coughing. Dean laughed in spite of himself.

“First time?”

The kid nodded again and Dean sighed.

“You can’t just stick it in your mouth. Just put it on the tip of your lips and breath in a bit,” he instructed, and the boy did as instructed. He still coughed a bit, but it wasn’t as bad as the first time. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” the boy grunted. “I’m Castiel, by the way.”

“Dean Winchester.”

“I know.” Castiel caught Dean’s look and sighed, “Everyone at school always talks about you.”

“You go to Lawrence? I’ve never seen you before.”

“I go to St. Peter’s.”

“Isn’t that the Christian wackjob school?”

“Guilty.”

“Didn’t know I had such a reputation,” Dean muttered, playing with the cigarette between his fingers. It was a bit of a lie.

“Yeah, everyone there wants to have intercourse with you,” said Castiel.

Dean snorted. “I’m honored.”

“Don’t be. It’s a cesspool of hormones and sexual frustration there, but everyone’s told that sex is wrong and dirty, so they’d probably bang anything that walked,” said Castiel. This time, Dean laughed.

“Haven’t you ever heard of jacking off?”

“Haven’t you ever heard of Thessalonians 4:3-5? ‘For this is the will of God, your sanctification: that you abstain from sexual immorality; that each one of you know how to control his own body in holiness and honor, not in the passion of lust like the Gentiles who do not know God.’”

“Oh yeah, baby. Talk dirty to me.”

Castiel chuckled and leaned closer to Dean so that their shoulders rested together. “For the record, I think that’s incorrect.”

“Really? What do you think?”

“Well,” Castiel said, lowering his voice so Dean had to lean in to hear, “did you know that a bee’s testicles explode inside the queen when they’re having intercourse? Or that flatworms have fencing matches with their penises? And bedbugs don’t even have sex - the male simply injects its semen into the female’s body through the back and leaves. But God gave us not only sex organs, but pleasure from sex as well. Which only stands to reason that we, humans in general, were meant to fuck each other’s brains out.”

Holy shit. “Be right back,” Dean said weakly.

He found Jo upstairs yelling at some poor boy for staring at her too long. He caught her arm and pulled her aside. “I need some lube and a condom.”

“Uh, can’t help you there, seeing as I’m a heterosexual girl,” said Jo.

“Jo, please, you gotta help me. I just met this guy named Castiel and he’s incredibly hot and he told me about bees with balls that blow up and I’ve never been hornier in my life.”

Jo stifled a laugh. “Uh, okay. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks.” Dean sprinted back to Castiel, taking the stairs two at a time. The boy was smoking nonchalantly, having picked it up very quickly. “I’m back,” he announced.

“Hmm.” Castiel nodded to show he understood. “If you wanted a condom, you could have asked me,” he added.

“You got one?”

“No. But you could have asked.”

“Okay, thanks.”

The song changed, and Castiel smiled and lifted his head. “I like this song.”

It was another fucking Beyoncé song. “Me too,” Dean lied. “You wanna dance?”

Castiel openly and blatantly checked him out, starting as his feet and slowly sweeping his eyes over his body until they were face-to-face. He smirked, took a drag of the cigarette, and tossed it away. “I don’t like smoking,” he said, and without saying anything else walked on to the dance floor. Dean followed him.

Dean Winchester never went to school dances or anything of the sort. He found something very ridiculous about a bunch of scantily-clad teenagers rubbing up against each other in some public display of their budding sexuality. He could not have been more wrong. Because Castiel grinding against was seriously the best fucking thing ever.

Castiel’s lips found his ear. “You don’t really like this music,” he muttered. Dean’s hands were on his waist like a true gentleman, and he guided them down to cup his ass. “But I appreciate the lie.” He palmed Dean through his jeans and it took everything Dean had not to drag him into one of the upstairs bathrooms.

“You are _not_ from a Christian school,” he replied, and they were pressed close enough together that Castiel’s laugh vibrated them both.

“Not that this isn’t fun,” he said, slinking his hands down Dean’s thighs, “but I believe Jo’s come back with the lube and the condom.”

“Thank fucking God.” Dean tore himself away from Castiel to jog over to Jo and grab the condom. It was a large, which was flattering. She dangled the tiny bottle of lube between her fingers and eyed Castiel as he followed Dean over.

“Nice one,” she stage-whispered to Dean.

“Please tell me there’s an extra bedroom open,” he said.

“Sorry, tiger. I guess Beyoncé gets everyone’s jets going.”

“Funny,” said Castiel, and shit, he had the sexiest voice ever, especially when he was pressed up against Dean and his lips were playing at Dean’s ear. “All those rumors I heard about you at my school, most of them said the same thing. They said that Dean Winchester has just about the sexiest car anyone has ever seen. With these big plush seats in the back ...”

Dean heard Jo’s laugh echoing behind him as he yanked Castiel out the door and practically shoved him towards his car.

Somehow, though, he winded up being the one pressed between the car and Castiel as the boy grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, skipping the lip-touching and getting right to full-on frenching, mouths open, tongues tangling. He explored Dean’s mouth without shame, feeling it out with his tongue until Dean broke away, gasping for breath.

Castiel took advantage of Dean’s state to pull open the car and push Dean on to the seats. He climbed in after him, pausing only to slam the door shut, and straddled Dean’s hips.

“Hmm.” He looked around the interior of the car. “Not as roomy as I’d hoped, but attractive all the same.”

“Less talking,” Dean demanded.

Castiel leaned over to press kisses to Dean’s lips, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, working his way down. He tugged Dean’s clothes away impatiently. “Why do you wear so many layers?” he complained as he unzipped Dean’s jacket and unbuttoned his shirt only to find an undershirt. He pulled it up and traced his tongue across Dean’s chest, teased the nipples with his teeth, and worked his way down Dean’s happy trail. He unzipped Dean’s jeans with his fucking teeth which was just about the hottest thing ever.

For a minute, he was content to simply mouth at Dean’s cock through the underwear fabric, but Dean was getting impatient and he honestly wasn’t sure how long he’d last if Castiel kept it up. Castiel sunk his finger beneath the waistband of the underwear and pulled it down to his ankles in one swift motion. He knelt between Dean’s legs and abandoned his earlier kissing to leave hickey’s on Dean’s inner thighs, sucking the skin between his teeth. Every time Dean gasped, he paused to smile up at him.

After a few minutes, Dean snapped, “Shit, Cas, are you gonna blow me or not?”

“Hmm.” Castiel hummed as he moved his mouth to Dean’s balls. Dean swore loudly and Castiel paused to look up at him. “Maybe if you ask nicely.”

“No fucking way.”

“I think that would be very sexy,” Castiel said in that low, husky voice of his. “Have Dean Winchester, the notorious badass, begging to me to blow him.”

“Fuck, fine. Please,” Dean said.

“You cave awfully quickly when you’re horny,” Castiel observed. “Please what?”

“Shit, please blow me,” Dean said.

“Only because you look so pretty when you’re embarrassed,” said Castiel, and moved his lips around the tip of Dean’s dick. He swirled his tongue around it, teasing it and when Dean was about to shove his head down, he moved down on his own anyway.

At first he just sucked, but then Dean said loudly “Fucking _move_ for Christ’s sake” and he began to bob up and down slowly, and Dean practically lost it right there, arching off the seat and moaning like a fucking porn star as he fucked Castiel’s mouth, in and out and -

\- Castiel pulled off of him, which might have been good, because Dean honestly didn’t think he was going to make it for much longer if that kept up.

Cas moved back up to straddled his hips and looked down at him, that smug fucking smirk still on his face. “Look at you. Everything I heard about you, being such a player, fucking everyone you can, and look at you. You’re like a virgin on prom night.”

“Fuck you,” Dean growled.

“That’s the idea.”

Dean had taken martial arts training before, mostly from his dad, so he knew how to flip someone on top of him so that they were underneath him. Still, the car was cramped, so he ended up hitting his arm against the side of the seats as he grabbed Castiel’s shoulders and flipped them. But it worked, and now he was on top, in control, and he had Castiel’s legs spread out across his waist.

“Huh.” He took the moment to look down at the boy, eyes wide with surprise. He still had that smirk, though. Dean was gonna get rid of that. “Look at _you_. You’ve still got all your clothes on. Call me crazy, but I think we’re a bit unbalanced here.”

Castiel was only wearing a t-shirt, which made it easy for Dean to get it off, especially since Castiel lifted his arms so Dean could work it off him. Dean made a quick job of Castiel’s pants and his underwear, and sat back on his haunches to admire the boy. He noticed Castiel go a bit pink at the scrutiny, but he just watched Dean as the boy swept his eyes across his body.

Castiel had looked kind of skinny at the party, so Dean was a bit surprised to see that he was actually kind of ripped, strong arms and flat abs. A swimmer, Dean was guessing. Maybe he swam for the St. Peter’s. Maybe he wore a tiny Speedo when he did so, and all the good Christians in the audience couldn’t help but check out his ass. And speaking of which -

“Turn over,” said Dean, and Castiel obeyed without even a snarky comment.

Dean had gone down on girls before, but never on a guy. He figured it couldn’t be too difficult. He moved his lips down Castiel’s spine, replicating the boy’s earlier teasing, before he made it to his ass. He moved the cheeks apart with his fingers and ran his tongue against Castiel’s hole. He’d never done it before, but judging by the way Castiel shivered and gasped, he was doing it right.

He swirled his tongue along Castiel’s hold before pressing in further. He tongue fucked Castiel, dipping in and out. Castiel fucking _moaned_ , loud and filthy, and Dean grabbed his dick to keep from coming. But Castiel just kept going, moaning “Fuck, Dean, yes, fuck,” over and over again, and Dean knew he was gonna burst if he kept going. Judging by the noises Castiel was making, he felt the same way.

Dean withdrew and ripped the condom open with his teeth. It took a minute to pull it over his dick, but as soon as he did, he pulled out the lube, spread a generous amount over his palm, and fingered Castiel open. Castiel lifted his ass off of the seat to fuck Dean’s fingers, and Dean pushed his hips down and pinned him there. Castiel cussed, and now Dean was smirking.

He would have been content to finger fuck Castiel for longer, but his dick demanded attention. He settled himself over Castiel, and the boy lifted his hips off the cushions without question. “Tell me if it hurts,” Dean muttered, and pushed in.

At first he only allowed the tip in, but when Castiel didn’t complain, he moved in further, testing him out. Castiel gasped and clenched his fists into the cushions and Dean asked, nervous, “Is that okay?”

“Fuck, Dean, _yes_ ,” Castiel said, and that was all the incentive Dean needed.

He thrust in, fucking Castiel hard and fast, and the other boy just took it, and made noises that should be outlawed in the name of keeping Dean sane. The more sounds Castiel made, the faster Dean went, until Castiel’s knees gave out and he collapsed on to the cushions. Dean kept it up, grabbing Castiel’s hips to keep them from falling. He grit his teeth - he was determined not to come before Castiel, but fuck, for all the noises he was making, the bastard just _wouldn’t_.

It occurred to Dean that Castiel might be holding out until he came.

He wrapped his arm under Castiel’s waist and teased the other boy’s dick with his fingers. Cas gasped “FUCK” and Dean paused only to spill some more lube on his fingers before he was jacking the other boy off, and finally, _finally_ Castiel came. Dean followed him not even a second later.

“Damn,” he gasped, but he’d done what he meant to do, and wiped the smirk off Castiel’s face. “So? Were the rumors right?”

Castiel straightened up, face flushed, hair rumpled up and messy. Dean thought that next time, he’d take Castiel missionary style, so he could look at his face as the boy came apart. Then Dean realized he’d just assumed there’d be a next time.

“Yeah,” Castiel said, and looked down at the cushions. When he looked up, the smugness as back. “You might have gotten your car a bit messy, though.”

“Fuck,” said Dean, but he couldn’t bring himself to be too angry.

Castiel just reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of tissues.

“You fucktard,” said Dean. “You didn’t just come up to me for a cigarette. You were planning on getting laid.”

“Of course,” said Castiel, passing a few of the Kleenex to Dean before he started to wipe the come up. He glanced up at Dean, who was scowling, and said, “Are you going to help or not?”

“That depends.”

“On what?” Castiel asked as he slipped his shirt back on. He left his underwear on the floor of the Impala in favor of slipping his jeans on bare.

“Whether we can do this again later.”

Castiel chuckled. “We’ll see. I’m sure I’m going to need to a bum a cigarette again later.”

“Thought you said you didn’t like smoking.”

Castiel finished wiping it up and opened the car door to let himself out. Before he left, he leaned over and pressed another kiss to Dean’s mouth. “I’m learning to,” he murmured, and ducked out of the car, closing the door behind him.

Dean watched the figure disappear. He picked up the Kleenex Castiel had handed him to wipe up any remnants, only to see a phone number written in Sharpie on it.

“Fucking bastard,” said Dean, but he found himself humming Beyonce on the car ride home.


End file.
